


Doctor's Orders

by Am_Shady



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fucking, G!P, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Shady/pseuds/Am_Shady
Summary: Dr Patsy Mount receives an unexpected patient after hours.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to GP G!P! The person responsible for this knows full well who they are and I hope they enjoy. I despair of what my brain does with innocent conversations.
> 
> In my head this is set in a much more liberal minded 1960s but it's not integral so visualise as you see fit.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Dr Patsy Mount tried to ease out the kink that had developed during the course of the last hour as she hunched over her paperwork. Her partner, Dr Turner, had shut up the surgery not long ago and returned home to his family. Patsy should really do the same. She just had a few more files to get through. Only she was becoming aware of an itching sensation at the back of her brain. Something was off, something…didn’t smell right…taste right. Comprehension hit her like a steam roller and she groaned as she felt a twitch in her groin. There was an omega in the building, and she was fairly certain she knew which one. 

The scent intensified and her slacks grew increasingly uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself did nothing to help, it just made her mouth water.

There was a knock on the door.

She swallowed hard, straightening out her white coat and tugging at her crotch as things began to unfurl. “Come in,” she called, surprised by how steady her voice was as she tried to cultivate the appearance that she was engrossed in the patient file on her desk.

When the door opened she was assaulted by a wave of familiar pheromones and she squeezed her eyes shut as her body hurried to complete it’s transition. Clearing her throat she glanced across the room to where the young woman stood fidgeting. Her skin looked clammy and her jaw was tight with discomfort.

“Miss Busby. What can I do for you this evening?” Patsy gestured to the chair next to her desk and the brunette shuffled to sit down.

“I’m sorry to bother you so late Dr Mount,” Miss Busby implored, “But I feel really bad.”

“It must be urgent for you to come down here after hours.” Patsy put aside the files and turned her full attention to her patient, though she was fighting to keep her cool. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Hot,” the welshwoman grumbled, shifting in her seat. “Very hot. And I feel like my heart is trying to beat out of my chest.”

“It sounds like you should be in bed Miss Busby,” the redhead admonished as she grabbed her stethoscope from the drawer and rolled her chair closer to the antsy woman. “If you’d phoned I could have made a house call.”

She watched as Miss Busby swallowed hard, her fingers clutching at her skirt. “It would’ve taken too long Doctor.”

“All right then, lets take a look at you shall we? Can you undo a couple of buttons please?”

Shaking hands fumbled at the blouse while Patsy settled her stethoscope in her ears, her breathing shallow in a vain attempt to keep the besieging pheromones at bay. In order to expedite things she nudged the young woman’s hands out of the way and undid the two buttons herself before placing the resonator of the stethoscope against the flushed skin of her chest. A shiver ran through her patient at the contact and she didn’t think it was because the instrument was cold, if the flash of heat that surged through her own body was any indication. She wouldn’t need a thermometer to check her temperature either, the omega was positively radiating, and she could just make out the slightly fast thumping of her heart over the rushing of her own blood in her ears. She was acutely aware of Miss Busby leaning towards her, breathing deeply through her nose, scenting her. Patsy was desperately trying not to do the same. Glancing up she was met with blown pupils and a look that could only be described as hungry.

Clearing her throat she forced herself to push her chair away, putting the stethoscope back in the drawer. “You’re in heat Miss Busby, as you are well aware. Which means you should not be out of the house for your own safety. Let me prepare you an emergency suppressant—”

“But I need your help Dr Mount!” the young omega whined, sitting on the edge of her seat.

Leaning on the desk Patsy massaged her temples, desperately trying to calm her body’s responses. Her inner alpha was desperate to give in to the omega’s pleas but this was not the time or the place. “Delia, in all seriousness, if you’d just called me—”

“No! No.” The woman was on her knees in an instant, her fingers pressed to the redhead’s lips and Patsy’s entire body quaked with want. “Please Dr Mount. Please.” Her hand began to drift down the front of Patsy’s blouse as the other ran up the outside of her thigh. 

“Delia, I really don’t think we should—” She gasped as Miss Busby pressed her hand to her groin. “Oh god,” she whimpered, everything now throbbing.

“It won’t take much, I promise,” the brunette murmured, kneeling up so she could run her nose along the tight chords of the doctor’s neck. “I just need a little relief.” And then ever so lightly, she placed a kiss on Patsy’s scent point.

Her inner alpha had had enough of this messing around. Grabbing Miss Busby’s hair she pulled her into a bruising kiss. The omega surged against her, clutching at the the lapels of her white coat. Patsy’s tongue forced it’s way into the smaller woman’s mouth, not that she met any resistance, only an appreciative groan. The taste of her was unbearably tantalising and her control of the situation was hanging by a thread. Expediency suggested she should just get on with it but…

Delia grunted in discomfort, her body wracked with painful spasms, her heat demanding satiation, and she pulled away gasping. 

A suppressant shot would do little at this point, so Patsy relented, pulling the distressed woman into her lap and tugging the blouse out of her skirt so she could press her palms to the skin of her back. The contact would soothe her. “It’s all right dear heart, it’ll be all right.” She drew the omega back into a gentler kiss, relieved when she sighed, her hips staring to roll softly against her. The pressure sent a thrill of pleasure through the redhead, her cock straining against fabric. A growl rumbled deep in her chest and one hand slipped down Delia’s side, stroking firmly down her thigh, making her shiver, only to creep up under her skirt. Patsy felt the omega draw and hold a breath as her fingers met her knickers, teasing over the soaking wet gusset. A muted whimper escaped the woman in her lap, tension thrumming through the smaller body, and her teeth biting down on Patsy’s lower lip. The slight pain set the alpha aflame, her hands abandoning their soothing exploration to scramble at her belt and fly.

Suddenly the warm weight of the omega left her lap, and she found herself being hauled to her feet by the lapels of her coat, desperate lips latching onto her own. Delia stumbled backwards, pulling Patsy with her until they bumped into the examination table.

“Here?” Patsy managed to query through the haze of her arousal. “You’re sure?” 

Delia nodded. “I am completely sure,” she smirked against Patsy’s mouth, groaning when Patsy grasped her backside and lifted her onto the padded surface.

They kissed heatedly as frenzied hands divested Delia of her knickers and tore open Patsy’s trousers. The redhead’s breath caught at the feeling of a warm hand guiding her stiff dick out of her underwear, stroking her. Removing Delia’s hand from her member she grasped it firmly, pressing the head against the omega’s swollen folds, shuddering as the flesh parted against her, enveloping her in slick heat. Grappling with the last of her composure she guided herself to rest at Delia’s entrance, the smaller woman whimpering and clawing at the back of Patsy’s neck.

Patsy placed her hands on Delia’s hips and broke the kiss. “Look at me,” she commanded, her heart fluttering when Delia’s blue eyes opened and locked onto her own. 

She pressed her forehead to the smaller woman’s, their heavy breaths mingling. The omega truly was beautiful. Clutching at Delia’s hips she pulled the woman to the edge of the table and thrust into hot, wet, velvet. Fighting to keep her eyes open she felt her inner alpha rejoice at being welcomed into the brunette’s body, muscles squeezing tight around her shaft as she gently rocked out and back into her, Delia’s mouth falling open in a silent cry.

“That’s it darling, that’s it,” Patsy breathed, pulling back to lengthen her stroke. 

A long low groan rolled out of Delia’s mouth and she felt the omega’s heels hook around the back of her thighs, her legs flexing in time with Patsy’s thrusts. 

“Is this what you needed Delia?” Patsy grinned as the woman’s eyes fluttered. She could taste her relief, her discomfort fading into pleasure.

“Yes,” the welshwoman gasped before her eyes locked with Patsy’s again, a wicked smile spreading across that gorgeous face. “You. I always need you.” One hand fell away from Patsy’s neck to rest behind her on the table. Leaning back and lifting her hips she rolled deeply against Patsy as she deliberately squeezed her. 

The redhead’s eyes clenched shut, a whimper escaping her at the delicious sensation of Delia’s sex caressing her, pulling her back in. She was aware of the omega watching her and wondered if she was taking pleasure in her reactions. The thought apparently pleased her alpha, another growl rumbling in her chest and her hips picked up speed, only spurred on when she finally heard Delia cry out.

“Yes!…Oh god,” Delia whimpered, her other hand falling to the table, her head lolling back.

Delia was fluttering around her. She was close already. And Patsy’s alpha really really wanted to claim her orgasm. But biting her was not an option here. Wrapping her arms tight around the omega’s waist, keeping her close, she brought her nose to Delia’s exposed throat, inhaling deeply. When Delia trembled she couldn’t help it, her tongue reaching out to lick firmly up from her shoulder, the taste of the brunette’s approaching climax sending tingles through her entire body. 

The fluttering of Delia’s muscles advanced to clenching. “Yours,” Delia gasped, one hand tangling in Patsy’s hair and guiding her mouth to her shoulder. “It’s all yours Patsy…take it.”

Sealing her lips to muscle and skin the alpha sucked hard, pulling at the brunette to meet her every thrust. Bringing her omega to the edge was her only concern. A long drawn out whine met her ears as Delia’s entire body began to tense. What was undoubtedly only a few seconds felt like an eternity as the woman teetered on the cusp of orgasm, Patsy unrelenting in her strokes, unwilling to disappoint her.

And then Delia bucked against her, the fingers in Patsy’s hair digging into her scalp as an unrestrained sob escaped the smaller woman, pleasure overwhelming her.

Patsy held on tight, her body bucking with Delia’s. Satiation rolled off the woman in her arms, and it felt glorious knowing she was responsible for it. The omega’s scent and the wanton clutching of her sex was speeding the redhead towards her own end.

“Keep going! Oh Patsy please keep going!”

The desperate plea dragged Patsy’s mind away from her pending bliss and she pressed her forehead to Delia’s shoulder, groaning. The omega was still spasming around her and if she was going to outlast this she had to calm herself.

Dragging in a deep and steady breath she relaxed her grip, allowing her the space to lengthen her stroke. And then she started counting. 576, 575, 574…

As she reached 552 the pressure inside her body had waned enough that she felt safe to focus on the woman in her arms again without embarrassing herself, the rocking of her hips gentle and calm.

She opened her eyes to find herself being watched by Delia.

“Where did you go?” Delia whimpered, wrapping both arms around Patsy’s neck and kissing her softly, though the redhead could taste a hint of insecurity on her.

“I’m right here,” she murmured against her lips, holding the woman close. “Just needed to get myself under control for you.”

“But I like it when you lose control,” breathed the omega, a cheeky glint in her eye.

“I know you do,” Patsy smiled, her voice low and gravelly with appreciation. “But it doesn’t help me give you what you need.” She snapped her hips forward and was rewarded with a gasp from the welshwoman. “Now where were we?”

“You were giving me a thorough seeing to Dr Mount,” Delia chuckled, her body undulating against the alpha.

“Oh yes, of course Miss Busby.” She kissed the omega heatedly. Lifting Delia’s legs to wrap around her waist, Patsy allowed her hands to wander the woman’s thighs, her hips, her bum, worshipping and caressing every inch of her as her thrusts became more forceful. She was gifted with sweet sighs and a succession of small delighted groans in recompense. The welshwoman was a wonder, and Patsy felt very lucky. 

Delia’s kisses drifted down to her jaw, down her throat, stopping to tease over Patsy’s scent point, making her shudder.

“Are you trying to kill me woman?” the redhead muttered as the muscles of her pelvis clenched in response.

“Not until I’m finished with you,” Delia breathed against her clavicle, and Patsy could feel the smile on her lips as a nimble tongue trailed along the bones.

The growl that emanated from the smaller woman caught her by surprise though.

“Too many clothes,” the omega grumbled, and delicate but strong hands started wrestling with the buttons of Patsy’s blouse. 

She heard at least one go flying, but she had little time to care as a hot mouth started to suck deep red marks across her chest and talented fingers found her breasts, causing an electric charge to shoot through her body. “Oh christ Delia!” Her hips stuttered at the assault on her senses, that delicious pressure building again.

“I just want to make sure you’re enjoying yourself,” mumbled Delia, her lips finding Patsy’s nipple through the fabric of her brassiere.

Biting hard on her own lip, Patsy whimpered, “If you don’t slow down I’m not going to last darling.”

“What if I don’t want you to last?” Delia squeezed her lower muscles and began to ride Patsy relentlessly, forcing the redhead to drop a hand to the examination table for support as her knees threatened to give way.

And then those talented fingers were around the base of Patsy’s cock.

“No!” Patsy cried, her eye’s screwed shut as she pulled Delia’s hand away. “Not here.”

“Patsy please,” groaned Delia. “I want you to knot me!”

Battling her inner alpha’s intense desire to do just that, Patsy shook her head. “I can’t, I’m sorry.” Tenderly wrapping the woman in her arms, despite the ferocity of her thrusts, she stroked the omega’s hair. “Please,” she whispered, “Just let me soothe you.”

Delia pulled her into a desperate kiss. “But I want you to finish with me,” she panted, the movements of her body growing frantic.

“I will, I promise,” Patsy grunted, the growing pressure close to unbearable. It wouldn’t take much. “Just not as fully as you want me to.”

Apparently that was enough for the brunette and she wrapped her arms around Patsy’s back, her face buried against her shoulder as a long low groan escaped her. Patsy could feel her tightening around her, thighs gripping her hips hard. Leaning on one hand she gathered her energy and pounded into Delia’s body for all she was worth. Delia’s groan became a cry as they raced towards the edge together, pleasure sparking across every nerve ending as the pressure built and built and then everything went white, ecstasy exploding through Patsy’s system. Her hips spasmed while the smaller woman’s body writhed against her, her movements out of control as euphoria consumed her omega.

They rocked together for long moments as their orgasms dissipated, breathing each other in. Contentment flowed through Patsy at the feel of this woman holding her so tightly. This was where she was meant to be.

Legs still like jelly she straightened up, kissing along Delia’s hairline when she whimpered against her chest, her hands stroking up and down the brunette’s strong back. “Feel better now you’ve had your little fantasy fulfilled _Miss Busby_?” The pathetic swat to her shoulder blade only made her chuckle.

“I’d feel _much_ better if you’d knotted me.”

“And I warned you that wouldn’t happen if we ever did this,” Patsy sighed, resting her cheek against Delia’s silky hair. “Besides, wouldn’t you rather be comfortable at home than stuck here waiting for it to go down?”

“Rationally I know you’re right,” Delia groused, fisting Patsy’s blouse. “But right now…I just…”

The omega quaked against her and Patsy could taste the frustration growing in Delia’s scent. Gently she coaxed her wife’s face away from her chest, her heart aching at the sight of tears rolling down her cheeks. “Oh love,” she murmured, stroking her thumbs below Delia’s eyes. “It didn’t help did it.”

Delia pressed a kiss to her palm and took a deep breath. “It did help. It did. I just still feel like I’m crawling out of my skin.”

“I’m sorry darling,” whispered Patsy, littering her favourite face with small kisses. “I’ll go prepare you a shot so we can get you home.” Moving her hand down Delia’s thigh in order to unwrap the woman’s legs, Patsy found herself trapped as Delia only held her tighter, clutching at her desperately, her sex squeezing down hard with a whimper. Patsy gasped as her eyes rolled back. “Please Deels. I just want to take you home and look after you properly. I’ll be as quick as I can.”

It took a moment, but then the smaller woman surrendered, dropping her legs and relaxing her grip on Patsy’s blouse. Ever so gently Patsy moved back, her chest tightening at the whining sound Delia made as she slipped from her body. Guiding her wife to lay down on the examination table, she stroked her hair, placing a kiss on her temple. 

“I’ll be right back.”

Tucking her penis back into her trousers as she walked away, she couldn’t help wincing. She really was wearing the wrong underwear for this. It was just one of the downsides of any omega’s heat, they arrived without warning or regularity so it was impossible to be prepared for them. 

Entering the dispensary, she grabbed what she needed, only preparing a small dose. She just needed to get Delia home, fed and settled. Everything after that she could manage. Placing the needle and a cotton ball laced with antiseptic into a kidney dish she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the cupboard door. She was a mess. Hurriedly she did up her blouse, despite the two missing buttons, and pulling out the kirby grips she shook her hair out. It was the best she could do, and she needed to get back to Delia.

Her mate was curled up where she’d left her, shivering.

“All right love,” she cooed, depositing the dish next to Delia and lifting her skirt to expose her buttock. “We’ll have you feeling better shortly.” Swiftly, she swiped the antiseptic across her skin and jabbed the needle into the muscle, noticing Delia flinch out of the corner of her eye. Pulling the needle free and depositing it back into the dish, she pressed the cotton ball over the spot. “All done darling.”

Sitting on the table Patsy gathered her wife into her lap. Delia raised her face to hers seeking her lips, and the redhead kissed her languidly. 

As the symptoms of her heat slowly began to subside Delia relaxed against her, eventually laying her head on her shoulder. “Are you angry at me for coming here?”

“No darling, I’m not,” Patsy murmured into dark locks. “Although it wasn’t safest thing to do, wandering the streets of Poplar while in full-blown heat.”

“I know,” Delia sighed. “I just needed you and that’s all I could think about.”

Patsy hummed as she rocked the woman in her lap. “I’m just glad Patrick didn’t need to come back for anything.”

“I’m sure he would have understood,” Delia pointed out, toying with the threads from the missing buttons of Patsy’s blouse. “You can’t possibly tell me him and Shelagh haven’t played Doctors and Nurses in his office at some point,” she giggled

Groaning, Patsy rolled her eyes. “Not a scenario I particularly want to consider Deels.” Glancing at the clock on the wall she realised it was getting late. “I do need to call him though so he can arrange a locum for the next few days. How are you feeling?”

“I’ll live,” Delia muttered, sitting up. “Thank you Patsy.”

“No thanks necessary.” She pressed a quick kiss to the smaller woman’s lips. “I love you.”

With Delia bundled up in the passenger seat, Patsy slipped in behind the wheel and started the car.

“Pats, do you think this could be it?” Delia asked quietly, her fingers resting on Patsy’s thigh. “Do you think this time we’ll have a baby?”

A smile spread across the redhead’s face as she manoeuvred out of her parking space. “Maybe. We’ll just have to wait and see won’t we. For now, let’s just worry about getting you home to bed.”

“Is that doctor’s orders, Dr Mount?” Delia grinned.

Patsy rolled her eyes. “If you like _Miss_ Busby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join us on the Discord and seee where some these stories are springing from! NSH has published a guide [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273784)


End file.
